The present invention relates to a novel and useful flow metering apparatus which accurately measures mass flow.
The determination of characteristics of fluid flow is extremely important in the metering of fluids and the revelation of other characteristics such as density and the like. In the past, a novel flow meter has been devised and is found in our co-pending patent applications, Ser. Nos. 10/373,302 and 10/410,685, which are incorporated by reference in their entirety into the present application. The flow control devices described in those applications perform well in most fluid flow conditions, outperforming other prior art flow meters with respect to accurate determination of mass flow rates and density determinations. However, extremely high and extremely low flow operating ranges required the selection and use of separate flow bodies within the flow meter for a particular flow condition.
A flow meter which accurately determines flow rates and densities of fluids at low and high fluid flow operating ranges would be a notable advance in the art of metering devices.